Um passo para um futuro incerto
by Virgo heel
Summary: Depois de uma vida cheia de batalhas, Hyoga finalmente terá uma chance de viver uma vida normal, mas ele vai descobrir que existem grandes batalhas a serem travadas nos corações das pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

Hyoga passeava pelas ruas de Tóquio meio sem rumo, era ssim que se sentia sem ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Seguir sua própria vida, essas haviam sido as últimas palavras de Saori, mas como podia fazer isso, nascera para ser um cavaleiro, e não tinha nada na vida além disso.

Indo diretamente ao encontro dele, mas sem saber, vinha a jovem princesa Freya , de Asgard, sabia o que havia acontecido, e com o coração cheio de esperanças, partiu sozinha para aquela terra da qual sabia muito, mesmo sem nunca ter estadolá, o Japão, tudo o que desejava desde o primeiro momento em que havia pisado em solo japonês, era encontrá-lo.

Mas um choque violento tirou ambos de seus pensamentos. Freya olhou sem acreditar que estava diante dele, Hyoga por outro lado, em nenhum momento pensou que encotraria Freya.

- Eu não acredito! Será que o mundo é tão pequeno assim? - disse ele bem humorado, diante do inesperado encontro, ela era um alívio para o seu coração tão cheio de dúvidas.

-Não , o mundo é atté grande demais, mas agora isso não importa mais, - disse sorrindo a bela princesa.

Com toda a cordialidade que ela merecia, Hyoga a levou para um hotel, afinal uma princesa não deveria ter que andar sozinha e carregada de malas, mesmo nas ruas de um país estrangeiro. Era um hotel de luxo, digno de uma princesa, e Hyoga quase foi impedido de entrar, por não estar vestido apropriadamente,não fosse a intervenção de Freya. A princesa agradecida com a ajudado rapaz, e é claro pelo fato de tê-lo encontrado, propôs que sse encontrassem mais tarde, para que ela pudesse lhe retribuir a gentileza.

- Ajudar donzelas, também faz parte dos deveres de um cavaleiro, principalmente as bonitas, mas eu não recusaria um convite seu, a não ser que estivesse louco. - respondeu o rapaz, antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse e a levasse embora.

Freya se acomodou em seu quarto, mas não conseguiu descansar, estava tensa, tudo bem que aquele não era o encontro dos seus sonhos, mas poderia ficar a sós com ele, poderia descobrir se ele também sentia algo por ela, poderia ter o tempo que sempre quis ter ao lado dele, sem guerras ou batalhas épicas, seriam apenas dois jovens conversando.

As sete da mpote, ela já havia revirado todas as malas, atrás de um vestido adequado, pelo menos três vezes, e estava pronta para fazer o mesmo , quando o telefone tocou.

-Será que aquele jantar ainda está de pé? - a voz dele soou clara e sensual do outro lado da linha, e ela teve que se segurar paranão suspirar alto no telefone.

- Claro que está, mas eu não conheço a cidade, então é você que decide aonde. -Freya tentava se controlar para que ele não percebesse o seu nervosismo.

- Então bela donzela, essa noite você é minha.

Com as pernas meio bambas , Freya desligou otelefone , deixando-se cair na cama confortável do seu quarto de luxo, se pondo a imaginar que se ele a quisesse, ela seria sua naquela noite, ou em qualquer outr, e com orosto vermelho diante dos próprios pensamento, pensou em com aquela cama seria pequena, para o que sentia por ele.

Às nove em ponto ela saia pela porta do elevador, seus olhos estavam perplexos diante da imagem que viu ao entrar no saguão do hotel. Uma multidão de repórteres lotava aquele espaço, se espremendo und contra os outros, tentando cercá-la.

-PRINCESA UMA PALAVRINHA, POR FAVOR!

- QUANTO TEMPO PRETENDE FICAR NO JAPÃO?

- PODERIA NOS ADIANTAR, O MOTIVO DE SUA VINDA AO NOSSO PAÍS?

Eles vinham de todos os lados e faziam perguntar, secessivas, sem lhe dar tempo de responder.

Foi então que sentiu uma mão puxà-la para fora do alcance daqueles repórteres, e como se pudesse fugir das limitações do tempo e do espaço, sentiu-se sendo levada através das dimensões,amparada por braços fortes e protetores, e então não viu mais nada, desmaiou.

Quando abriu os olhos, ela viu o rosto belo e os olhos azuis quase transparentes, a encará-la. - Como está se sentindo, viajar na velocidade da luz, para uma pessoa normal, pode causar um certo mal estar. - disse Hyoga , agora com a voz calma e protetora.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, estava um pouco tonta, olhou em volta, estavam numa colina verde e o vento suave acariciou seu rosto.

-Onde estamos ? - perguntou confusa.

- Tomei a liberdade de escolher um lugar maistranquilo, para o nosso encontro, - disse o cavaleiro ajudando-a a se levantar. Ele a amparava com delicadeza, mas Freya podia ssentir através da camisa que ele vestia, seus músculos fortes, se movendo com o ritmo de sua respiração, e adorava aquela sensação.

- E Para onde vamos? - perguntou a moça ainda envolvida pelos braços dele.

- Para onde você quiser, minha princesa! - disse ele sorrindo, como um garoto travesso.


	2. Chapter 2

Foi uma noite fantástica, uma pousada entre as montanhas, em nenhum momento Freya poderia ter pensado em algo mais romântico. Mesmo sendo um lugar modesto, tudo parecia perfeito, a comida era simples, mas saborosa, e a companhia não podia ser melhor.

Depois do jantar animado por conversas triviais, e pelo cheiro da comida caseira, Os dois jovens, decidiram que um passeio em volta do pequeno lago, que rodeava a casa, seria ideal para completar aquela noite tão especial.

-Bem, acho que já me pagou pelo meu cavalheirismo de antes, Freya, se quiser ir para casa... -disse o rapaz, percebendo que a jovem puxava sobre os ombros descobertos, o fino xale que trouxera dentro da bolsa. -

Percebendo o vento frio que agitava as águas do lago, e que fizeram com que a fina e rala pelugem loira que cobriam os braços de Freya, se arrepiassem, Hyoga retirou a jaqueta que vestia, e colocou sobre os ombros dela. Freya ficou surpresa com a atitude de Hyoga , e apenas sorriu agradecida, ajeitando melhor sobre si a jaqueta do rapaz, aspirando o perfume que emanava do tecido, o cheiro dele.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir embora? - Hyoga ainda preocupado com o conforto da moça.

-Não, está tudo bem, até porque, se sair do hotel já foi difícil, imagina só , se eu aparecer agora naquele lugar acompanhada por um rapaz?

-Não deve ser fácil, eu digo , passar a vida fugindo de repórteres, fotógrafos, todos esperando uma oportunidade para explorar sua vida pessoal. Não sei como a Saori conseguia lidar com isso.- subitamente uma certa tristeza nublou , o até agora radiante olhar de Hyoga.

- É difícil, não é? Digo vocês sem a Saori, sem Atena. - Freya percebeu o quanto a menção ao nome de Saori Kido,mexeu com ele , e tentando anima-lo, segurou sua mão e a apertou com força.

- Bem , eu acho que agora é você que precisa ir embora, já me deu uma noite maravilhosa e... - antes que a Freya concluisse a frase, Hyoga a apertava num abraço

-Estou cansado Freya, cansado como eu acho que nunca estive antes, acho que só agora eu sinto o peso de todos esses anos de lutas em meus ombros, tenho apenas 18 anos e me sinto velho, - havia um tom dolorido naquela afirmação, como se ela realmente pesasse - Eu queria ter uma vida , uma família, amar uma mulher, mas não sei se consigo, estive tanto tempo lutando, que não sei se consigo viver sem isso.

- Eu quero ajudá-lo, Hyoga, quero ajudá-lo a viver, - Freya agora retribuia ao abraço dele, agora era ela quem devia protegê-lo, e estava disposta a isso, o mundo dos sentimentos humanos , não era simples de se entender, para alguém que sempre vivera entre ideais grandiosos e altruístas.

Naquela noite ela não voltou para o hotel, decidiu ficar e dormir num dos quartos da pousada. Os lencóis não eram de seda, mas cheiravam a flores,não tinham banheiras de hidromassagem, mas foi ali entre os lençóis simples daquele quarto, que passou a primeira noite de sua vida com Hyoga. Uma noite sem sexo, sem gemidos abafados, uma noite em que ela o consolou, uma noite em que ela o viu dormir segurando a sua mão, como uma criança, porque afinal de contas, talvez ele o fosse realmente, para aquela nova vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyoga sonhou com Freya, em seu sonho ela era como um anjo,abrindo suas asas sobre ele , para protegê-lo,e enquanto levava Freya inconsciente em seus braços, de volta ao hotel, pensava se não seria isso mesmo, quem sabe não fosse esse o motivo,porque ela novamente cruzava o seu caminho, justamente num momento, em que ele se sentia de uma forma diferente, orfão.

Freya acordou na manhã seguinte, já era quase onze da manhã, " Como ele pode me deixar dormir por tanto tempo?" , pensava sozinha, enquanto, esticava o braço, a procura de Hyoga. Tateou sonolenta a cama, e não encontrou nem sinal dele. Levantou-se num susto e percebeu que não estava no quarto da pousada, onde Hyoga dormira em seus braços, mas no mesmo quarto de hotel, que havia deixado na noite anterior, para sair com ele.

Vestiu- se apressadamente, e saiu do quarto, talvez ele estivesse lá fora, esperando por ela, mas antes que chegasse ao corredor, esbarrou em algo que a fez cair com força para trás.

-Thor, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a moça assustada para o gigante asgariano de cabelos prateados, que lhe barrara a passagem.

- Perdão, senhorita Freya, eu cheguei de madrugada e não quis perturbá-la. - o gigante, tentava ajudá-la a se levantar se lamentando pelo perigoso encontrão.

Diante das desculpas do gigante, a moça se viu forçada a perguntar de novo - E você veio fazer exatamente o que aqui?

- Sua irmã, me enviou, logo depois de saber do incidente com a imprensa, estou aqui para protegê-la desse tipo de coisa. -afirmou com firmeza o grandalhão Thor.

- Mas isso foi ontém... - começou a formular uma outra pergunta, mas se lembrou da capacidade dos guerreiros deuses de Asgard se moverem na velocidade da luz, como os cavaleiros de ouro de Atena.

Percebendo uma oprotunidade de descobrir o que havia acontecido com Hyoga, a jovem loira continuou o interrogatório - Por acaso você não viu ninguém andando por esses corredores, enquanto esteve aqui, não é Thor?

- Sabe muito bem, que ninguém passaria perto de seu quarto, sem que eu percebesse. - disse o gigante, quase ofendido, com a pergunta de Freya.

Finalmente, percebendo, que não ia conseguir nenhuma pista sobre Hyoga com Thor, ela se rendeu - Já que está aqui, vamos, me faça compania no café da manhã.

Em uma outra parte da cidade, uma jovem se destacava na multidão, uma jovem , que como Freya ou Thor não pertencia a aquele país, não se podia dizer se era bonita ou não, pois tentava a todo custo esconder seu rosto por baixo do capuz do casaco que vestia, a única coisa visível, era o cabelo intensamente vermelho, que teimava em escapar para fora do gorro, além do fato que parecia estar se escondendo de algo ou de alguém.

Ainda dentro da apressada Tóquio, dois jovens conversavam, um pouco preocupados, um era loiro, tinha olhos azuis muito claros, e uma pele lindamente bronzeada, o outro, um pouco mais alto, tinha longos cabelos escuros, olhos verdes, quase tão escuros quanto seu cabelo vestia-se roupas à moda chinesa, e mantinha uma postura digna e austera.

- E eu achei que ia me aposentar! -disse o loiro .

- S´o vai ser estranho, não tê-la por perto para nos apoiar, afinal, apesar de todo o perigo, o cosmo dela sempre nos alcançava, aora vai ser tudo por nossa conta. - disse então o moreno numa voz potente e sonora.

- Pelo menos, ainda vamos poder contar com o dinheiro da Fundação, que teoricamente é nosso. - continuou o loiro.

- Não diga isso, Hyoga, Saori era herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido, e eu nem gosto de pensar nele como nosso pai, faz ele parecer ainda pior, e bem ou mal , eu ainda quero ter um mínimo de respeito pela sua memória.

- Você é quem sabe, Shiryu. Já sabe para onde você vai? - perguntou o loiro mudando radicalmente de assunto.

- Floresta Equatorial, e você?

-Continente Antártico.Só lamento uma coisa....

Algumas horas mais tarde, Freya recebe uma ligação,no seu celular, e sai apressada, para o desespero do guerreiro deus Thor, que tentava seguí-la, sem esbarrar nas pessoas, que perambulavam pelas ruas da cidade. Então ele vê não muito longe de onde ele estava, a jovem Freya completamente imóvel e diante dela, uma figura bem conhecida por ele.

- Hyoga!


	4. Chapter 4

- O que está fazendo aqui, cavaleiro? - a voz de Thor ecoou como um trovão pelas ruas de Tóquio, fazendo muitos dos pedestres pararem para olhar o gigante.

- Não sei se pecebeu, mas está no meu país, eu é quem devia lhe perguntar isso, está meio longe de casa , não é guerreiro deus? - respondeu Hyoga num tom de voz bastante ácido.

- Ele está comigo, Hyoga... - interviu Freya, se colocando entre os dois homens, porque apesar de tudo, ainda havia um certo rancor, entre cavaleiros e guerreiros deuses... - Minha irmã o mandou para ser meu guarda- costas.

- Ele não vai ficar do seu lado o tempo todo, não é, o que eu preciso conversar com você é meio pessoal. - o cavaleiro parecia totalmente desconfortável com a presença do gigante.

Percebendo a situação , com toda a delicadeza possível, a garota pediu ao guerreiro deus. - Será que podia nos dar alguns minutos a sós, Thor?

- Senhorita, sua irmã me pediu... - Thor mal conseguiu dizer essas poucas palavras, o olhar da moça o convenceu. - Tudo bem, mas eu vou estar por perto. - disse o gigante se afastando.

Caminharam calados por um bom tempo, até encontrarem uma praça, onde pais levavam seus filhos pequenos para brincar, havia um pequeno playground e canteiros com flores.

- Já pensou nisso? - disse a jovem indicando as crianças que brincavam distraídas.

- Nisso o que? - perguntou Hyoga sem entender.

- Filhos, já pensou em um dia ter seus próprios filhos? - continuou a moça.

- Na verdade, eu não sei se quero essa responsabilidade, minha vida é sempre tão incerta, um filho seria ótimo, se eu pudesse estar ao lado dele, não tenho a intenção de colocar nesse mundo mais uma criança sem pai, como eu.

- Mas se você não é mais um cavaleiro... - a moça hesitou por um momento. - Era isso que você queria me dizer...

Hyoga guardou silêncio antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Freya já havia compreendido.

- Na verdade, eu não serei mais um cavaleiro, nunca mais. O motivo agora é outro. O fato é que eu deverei me ausentar por um longo período do mundo civilizado. Eu também achei que nós poderíamos... Eu sinto muito, Atena precisa de nós de outra maneira agora. - havia hesitação na voz do rapaz, e apesar de toda vontade que ele tinha de abrir seu coração para ela, ele não podia , não podia contar-lhe sobre sua nova missão, e tampouco podia lhe dar esperanças em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Ele se levantou, deixando Freya sozinha para trás, não podia confortá-la ou ser gentil, assim seria melhor, acabaria com suas esperanças, antes que elas tivessem mais força.

Freya por outro lado não teve forças para ir atrás dele, se sentiu novamente como a princesinha a ser sempre protegida, por que não foi capaz de ser a mulher que desafia seu próprio destino. Nunca se sentiu tão pequena em toda a sua vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Em uma semana, Hyoga estaria de partida para a região da Patagônia. E em conversas com seus amigos, descobriu que a nova missão dos cavaleiros, incluía apenas o continente americano. Soube assim que Shiryu se encarregaria da floresta amazônica, Seiya ficaria na região do Atacama, Shun iria para os Canyons, no norte e Ikki partiria para as ilhas havaianas.

Apesar de estar ocupado com os preparativos para sua viagem, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que dissera à Freya. Partia seu coração pensar que poderia tê-la magoado, por outro lado seria melhor que acabasse antes de começar.

Na véspera de sua partida, tomou um banho longo, e caiu na cama, nú como estava, tentou dormir um pouco , já que não sentia um pingo de fome. Fechou os olhos, e tentou imaginar as grandes geleiras, e o enorme mar gelado, que cobriam o continente antártico, e entre esses pensamentos, viu o rosto de Freya. "Como ela podia ser tão linda!" , e logo a imagem das geleiras e do mar glacial, foram substituidas, pelo rosto sereno, de pele alva, pelo cabelo brilhante como ouro, pelos olhos verdes claros , tão claros, que até mesmo as púpilas eram verdes, uma característica própria do povo asgariano, mas que como tudo, parecia muito mais bonito nela.

" É uma pena!", pensou Hyoga, " SE fosse possível, eu tenho certeza, seria maravilhoso!".

Mas seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrrompidos, com batidas apressadas na porta. Ele se levantou, se enrolou numa toalha, e foi atender.

- Freya! - não pode esconder a surpresa, ao ver a princesa, bater a sua porta, às vespéras de sua partida, depois de dia sem dar notícias.

Ela se atirou nos braços dele, quase com desespero - Eu não podia deixar que partisse, eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, não sei o que o aguarda no futuro, mas eu quero estar com você, quero compatilhar as incertezas do futuro com você, quero dar os primeiros passos dessa nova vida ao seu lado. - ela falava sem dar tempo ao cavaleiro de responder ou de tentar argumentar. Então como último recurso, Hyoga a segurou pelos ombros e a beijou. Freya sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso, mas logo relaxou e se entregou, queria aquilo, queria a muito tempo sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, sentir como sentia agora, o gosto da saliva dele, a maciez dos lábios, a língua úmida se entrenhando em sua boca. Estava completamente entregue. Mas para sua surpresa, ele se afastou e diante de uma Freya sem palavras, ele começou a falar.

- Quando eu a reeencontrei, achei que fosse possível, algo entre nos dar certo, mas as coisas mudaram, as responsabilidades que eu terei, serão ainda maiores, e eu não quero que passe a vida a espera do dia em que eu estarei livre para você, ou pior, aguardando diante de uma porta fechada pela minha suposta chegada, não seria justo para você! - ele tentava deixar claro para ela que qualquer coisa entre eles seria muito doloroso para ambos, mas Freya não se rendia, não estava disposta a ser deixada para trás, tomaria as rédeas do seu destino, mesmo que tivesse que sofrer no futuro, afinal nada estava definido ainda, não viveria de possibilidades, mas de realidade.

- Esqueça, não vai me convencer, Agora se me deixar assim , sem nos dar uma chance, então é prova de que eu me enganei quanto a você, e você não passa de um covarde, um covarde ainda maior, do que eu achava eu que era.

Hyoga estava realmente surpreso, mas não pelo fato vê-la ali, no quarto de um homem, se declarando, mas pela mulher corajosa que ela se revelava ali diante de seus olhos, talvez mais corajosa do que ele, porque apesar de sempre ter sido a princesinha frágil, sempre sendo protegida, ela tinha a coragem de enfrentar qualquer coisa pelo sentimento que tinha por ele, ela não tinha medo de amá-lo, e de porque não , arriscar, se preciso, ela não tinha medo de que pudesse sofrer .

Sem obter resposta, ela abaixou os olhos, um pouco decepcionada, ele morria por Atena, mas não era capaz de se arriscar num amor real, humano.

Hyoga a viu se virar e ir embora, e então se perguntou - Só se você estiver completamente louco, você vai perder essa mulher, principalmente se for por covardia! - disse correndo corredor a fora, apenas de toalha, para surpresa de alguns hóspedes, que circulavam pelo corredor àquela hora.

- Espere, Freya! - gritou ele - Eu não sou um covarde!

Ela parou onde estava, Hyoga também parou de correr. Ela se virou devagar, e viu que Hyoga lhe estendia as mãos.

Novamente, ela sentia seu corpo atravessar dimensões, mas não como da outra vez, quando Hyoga voara com ela na velocidade da luz, dessa vez ela não havia ido para nenhum lugar distante. Estava no quarto dele, deitada na cama dele, e via os olhos dele a encarando, ele sorria , a beijava, ele tomava seu corpo, e a fazia sentir coisas, que jamais imaginou sentir. Entre as pernas dela, ele a amou, mas foi amado também,e quando dormiu exausto ao lado dela, sentiu que acabava de dar seus primeiros passos rumo aquele futuro tão incerto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyoga acordou disposto aquela manhã, mais do que o normal. Estava feliz, também um pouco mais do que costumava. Na verdade, toda aquela tensão inicial, em relação à Freya e sua nova missão, o deixaram meio deprimido. Mas a força com que ela o amara na noite anterior e a sua decisão de ficar com ele, sem se importar com o resto, bem ele estava realmente aliviado com isso.

Levantou-se devagar e espreguiçou, ficou um tempo sentado na cama, queria olhar para ela e apreciar sua beleza. Ali dormindo do jeito que estava, ela se parecia novamente com a princesinha tímida que lhe pedira ajuda para salvar a irmã.

No rosto, a expressão angelical era um lembrete, de que ela ainda era uma menina frágil, que por mais madura que tivesse se tornado, ainda precisava de proteção, e ele prometeu a si mesmo, que jamais magoaria aquele coração.

Em compensação, no corpo adulto, cheio de deliciosas curvas, onde Hyoga se perdera em carícias, ela era mulher, uma mulher que ele desejava, a mulher que o chamara de covarde, a mulher que não tivera medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Ela era isso, a perfeita mistura de menina e mulher, sua menina, sua mulher.

Perdido em seus devaneios, Hyoga então percebeu, pequenas manchas arrocheadas, que desciam por pescoço alongado, sobre o colo alvo, pelos seios delicados e pelo interior das coxas. Sorriu consigo mesmo , pensando, "Preciso me conter, acho que fui muito bruto com ela!". E então quase tomado pela emoção, ele viu o lençol sob ela, com uma pequena mancha de sangue, fruto da virgindade perdida, perdida sob o corpo do homem que ela amava.

Depositou então um beijo sobre os lábios dela e foi tomar banho, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordá-la. Queria sair antes que ela despertasse, para não quebrar a magia que os envolvera, em sua primeira noite de amor. Partiria para o continente Antártico, e tão logo fosse possível, a encontraria em Asgard, onde uma missão mais difícili o esperava, enfrentar Hilda , a poderosa sacerdotisa de Odin, irmã de Freya.

......................................................................

Kassandra caminhava apressada, Eles continuavam a perseguí-la, estaria segura em meio à multidão que lotava o aeroporto, aquela manhã. Precisava voltar para sua país, precisava encontrar seu pai, ele a ajudaria, era poderoso, e se soubesse das coisas por que sua filha passara, se soubesse o que Eles a obrigaram a fazer, com certeza usaria toda sua influência para ajudá-la.

Lembrava-se do pai, como um grande homem, austero, as vezes um pouco distante, mas desde que sua mãe morrera, dedicava mais atenção à sua querida filha, sempre a mimando, sempre a enchendo de presentes. Pelo menos até o dia que ele descobriu que sua linda princesinha, não era uma menina norma. Desde que ele vira sua linda filhinha se transformar numa aberração.

Kassandra aiinda se lembrava da decepção no rosto dele, quando a viu flutuar no ar pela primeira vez. Aos olhos do pai, que queria que a filha a quem ele dera tanto amor, reinasse em salões de festa, como uma dama requintada, que faria os frios corações russos se derreteremà sua passagem, agora restava escondê-la, até encontrar uma solução para aquele problema.

E solução veio, até fácil demais. Eles vieram até ele, disseram que ela tinha algo que Eles chamavam de "visão aberta", algo como se a parte do cérebro que domina a intuição e outros mistérios, fosse mais desenvolvida em crianças como ela, como olhos , que na maioria dos seres humanos, passam a vida toda fechados, mas que nela se abriram em dado momento. E segundo Eles, aquele era o motivo daquela estranha habilidade.

Só que ao invés de cuidarem dela, Eles a usaram e aos seus poderes, transformaram a linda filhinha dele, num soldado. E agora que ela tinha conseguido fugir, voltaria para seu pai, voltaria a ser sua princesinha.

Ela andava tão apressada, que só percebeu o rapaz que vinha na direção contrária, quando recebeu o direto o impacto do corpo dele contra o dela.

Ela caiu sentada no chão, sentiu o ombro latejar de novo. Apressou-se em recolher os pertences que se espalharam pelo chão, quando percebeu uma mão a ajudá-la. Olhou para frente, e viu o sorriso mais lindo que já vira em sua vida.

- Mil desculpas, eu estava tão distraído... - dizia ele tentando se justificar , enquanto a ajudava a recolher suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

Ela tentou retribiur um sorriso, mas então viu que Eles se aproximavam perigosamente de onde estava, pegou tudo o que pode, e saiu apressada, sem dizer nada ao jovem bonito, com quem esbarrara.


	7. Chapter 7

Ele mal teve tempo para reagir, é claro que ele havia estranhado a maneira como ela havia fugido dele, mas na hora não deu tanta importância. Continuou seu caminho em direção à fila de embarque e foi só lá que Hyoga se deu conta da mancha de sangue na camisa, no exato lugar em que esbarrara na moça ruiva.

Deixou tudo para trás, malas , passagem, passaporte, as pessoas na fila atrás dele, ficaram boquiabertas com a atitude do rapaz, principalmente porque segundos depois que ele saiu da fila, ele já não podia mais ser visto.

Hyoga correu apressado pelo saguão do aeroporto, nem se deu conta da velocidade que atingira com isso, a maioria das pessoas que circulavam por ali, nem podiam ve-lo. E nem ele queria ser visto, queria mesmo era encontrar a jovem ruiva, e descobrir o porque daquela enorme mancha de sangue que ela deixara em sua camisa, precisava encontrá-la, porque se ela estava ferida, ia com certeza precisar de ajuda.

Tentou reorganizar seus pensamentos, enquanto continuava sua busca, tentando pensar aonde uma pessoa ferida iria, se como no caso dela, estivesse claramente tentando se esconder. É claro , banheiro!

Correu para o banheiro feminino, nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar que estava entrando , se houvesse alguém lá dentro, se desculparia depois.

Entrou e viu no chão, caída e inconsciente, a moça com quem ele esbarrara, o ombro descoberto revelava um enorme ferimento, que sangrava muito, nas mãos dela, a manga do casaco, com o qual ela tentara conter o sangramento. Provavelmente, a pobre havia desmaiado por causa da excessiva perda de sangue, mas porque ela não havia procurado socorro?

Não podia perder tempo com essas dúvidas, então amparou a cabeça dela e verificou que ainda respirava, tomou-a então nos braços, e quando se preparava para sair do banheiro e levá-la ao posto médico, sentiu a mão fraca pressionar segurar seu braço.

- Não...Eles vão me... o avião, eu preciso embarcar... para casa....

Ela não tinha forças suficientes para concluir uma frase, e a princípio aquelas palavras desconexas não pareciam fazer sentido. Só então Hyoga sentiu alguém se aproximar....

Duas adolescentes entraram logo em seguida no banheiro feminino, algo aparentemente normal, mas não se tratavam de adolescentes normais. Ao ver os trapos sujos de sangue no chão elas se olharam .

- Isso parece confirmar que Kanmenev esteve aqui. - disse uma delas erguendo o pano sujo de sangue.

- Do jeito que está ela não chega longe. - a que permaneceu em pe parecia estar certa que não iriam demorar em capturá-la.

- A não ser que ela encontre alguma ajuda.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bem longe dali, Freya acordava no quarto de Hyoga, esticou os braços enquanto se espriguiçava, tateando o travesseiro vazio dele. Sabia que ele não estaria lá quando ela acordasse. Mas sorriu tranquila ao lembrar da promessa que haviam feito de se encontrar em Asgard.

Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho, sentiu todo seu corpo diferente, depois de fazer amor com ele na noite anterior, jamais voltaria a ser a princesinha de Asgard, não depois que ele tomara seu corpo.

Olhou-se no espelho e avaliou seu corpo, jamais havia feito isso antes, não daquela forma. Lembrou-se da maneira como ele a tocara e da paixão que os incendiara. Queria fazer de novo. Não se contentaria com apenas uma noite.


	8. Chapter 8

Só alguns esclareciimentos:

Nessa história os mistérios do cosmo são finalmente compreendidos pelos cientistas e eles determinam até mesmo sua origem, como sendo em um ponto cego do cérebro que na maioria das pessoas jamais chega a despertar. Alguns , como no caso dos cavaleiros o despertam com treinamento e disciplina, outros no entanto já nascem com esse poder desenvolvido, são os chamados Visão Aberta, ou Avatares dos Deuses.

Kassandra é uma Visão aberta que como muitos foram selecionados e utilizados para objetivos bélicos.

Numa próxima vez eu explico quem são Eles.

Hilda de Polaris andava de um lado para o outro , diante de sua irmã, que já explicara pelo milionésima vez, o quanto estava segura em sua relação com Hyoga.

Ela não culpava a irmã, Hilda sentira em sua pele o quanto era terrível perder a pessoa amada, e como isso se tornava mais fácil, quando a pessoa amada era um gurerreiro, como Hyoga e como tambem havia sido seu Siegfried.

-Freya, eu sei que prometi que não iria interferir em suas escolhas, eu só não quero que se machuque.- o olhar de Hilda revelava toda a preocupação que ela sentia.

-Não pode querer me proteger a vida toda, eu sou adulta, meu coração quer isso irmã- Freya tinha uma certeza tão grande nos olhos, que por instantes foi Hilda quem se sentiu a irmã mais nova.

- Você o ama de verdade? - disse Hilda deixando-se abraçar pela irmã.

Freya não disse nada, Hilda já sabia sua resposta.

- Acho que Freya já disse tudo o que tinha para te dizer, mas eu também quero conversar com você, senhorita Hilda. - surgido da imensidão branca reinava reinava em Asgard , surgiu Hyoga e sua expressão era tão séria quanto suas intenções.

Percebendo isso, a sacerdotisa recuperou sua postura austera e se dirigindo à irmã , disse:

- Pode nos deixar à sós, Freya?

Uma semana antes....

Kassandra acordou e viu um rosto gentil lhe sorrindo.

- Como se sente, senhorita? - disse o homem, provavelmente médico, que a encarava bem de perto.

Kassandra não soube o que responder,sorriu sem graça, para o médico, que continuava com o rosto muito perto do seu, e lhe sorria.

- Ei , dr. Paccioli, deixe a moça em paz! - disse um rapaz que acabava de entrar no quarto e que ela imediatamente reconheceu como o rapaz com quem ela havia esbarrado no aeroporto em Tóquio.

- Onde eu estou? - ela sentia que não estava em perigo ali, mas tudo ainda era uma incógnita para ela.

- Não se preocupe, os caras que estavam te perseguindo estão muito longe. - ele sorria tranquilo, como se tivesse certeza do que estava falando. - AQui eles não vão te fazer mal.

Os dias que se seguiram foram especialmente calmos, Kassandra descobriu que estava numa estação de pesquisas ambientais, no meio do Continente Antártico,no lugar mais remoto do mundo, e depois de muito tempo , entre cientistas e pesquisadores, ela acabou se acostumando com aquele ritmo de vvida, absolutamente tranquilo, se comparado à vida que ela tivera até então.

O rapaz que a salvara, se chamava Hyoga, era um mestiço japonês- russo, mas que ali só era chamado de passava a maior parte do tempo explorando as geleiras, muito longe daquela estação. E quando estava com ela, era sempre gentil e simpático, e de alguma forma fazia com que ela esquecesse do mundo lá fora e do que ele lhe reservava.

- Amanhã eu estou indo para o norte, precisam de mim lá também, mas não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem. -ele sempre sorria quando falava com ela, mesmo que na maioria das vezes ela mal lhe respondesse, passara tempo demais longe do convívio social, ainda tinha dificuldades em coisas simples como agradecer ou sorrir.

- Você vai voltar? - ela mesma parecia surpresa com a pergunta que acabara de fazer.

-Você quer que eu volte ?- ele sorriu malicioso, deixando a riuva sem graça.

- Não , é que você e faz sentir me sentir segura....

- Não seria mais fácil agradecer?

- - Eu não tenho muita experiência em lidar com pessoas. - lembranças bem amargas então vieram à sua cabeça, quase não se lembrava mas de viver como uma pessoa normal, e as imagens de sua infância feliz, se tornavam cada vez mais distantes.

- Você aprende. - disse ele saindo novamente em direção à saída , para como fazia todos dias, visitar as geleiras.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyoga e Hilda permaneceram um diante do outro por longos minutos, apenas se encarando , sem trocar uma única palavra. Os olhos frios de ambos , presos entre si, como num jogo de forças, se medindo, se avaliando.

- Eu podia lhe dizer tantas coisas a respeito de minha irmã, Hyoga, mas eu aposto que a maioria delas você já sabe . - a sacerdotisa era a primeira a romper a tensão daquele longo silêncio entre ambos. - Eu podia lhe fazer ameaças, que mesmo um cavaleiro experiente como você jamais ouviu em tantas batalhas, eu sou uma mulher poderosa, tenho dinheiro , influência, poder, tal qual sua senhora tinha.

- Pode ser mais direta se quiser, Hilda. - dessa vez era o loiro que rompia o próprio silêncio. - prinicipalmente se estiver me ameaçando.

- Como eu ia dizendo - continuou Hilda com uma expressão ofendida no rosto, não se sabe ao certo pela petulância do cavaleiro em interrompê-la, ou em sua ousadia em chamá-la pelo primeiro nome -Eu podia acabar com você de diversas formas cavaleiro e nem precisaria sujar minhas mãos! - o olhar de Hilda era severo e enquanto falava , desfilava pela sala. - E eu não me refiro às formas como você está acostumado, Eu sou uma mulher influente, Hyoga, poderia me livrar facilmente de você sem precisar necessariamente matá-lo...

- Acha que ameaças funcionariam comigo, acha que depois de tudo o que eu e meus amigos passamos, ainda existe algo que possa me assustar? - a voz de Hyoga era séria, a sacerdotisa parecia ter conseguido ferir seu orgulho. E você pode ser poderosa, sim eu concordo, mas existem poderes tão grandes ou maiores que o seu, sacerdotisa!

Mas no momento, ela é justament a sua grande fraqueza. - o olhar altivo de Hilda por instantes lembrou a frieza deles quando foi dominada por Posseidon, através do anel Nibelungos.

- E você seria capaz de usá-la contra mim? - Hyoga estava intrigado com a nova postura daquela mulher. - de magoar sua própria irmã, afastando-a de mim?

- E não é o que você está fazendo agora? - Os olhos dela faiscaram. - Usando o amor que ela sente por você, como arma contra mim, mas cuidado Hyoga, isso o que você tenta fazer é uma arma de dois gumes, e já seria motivo suficiente para afastá-la de você.

- E porque não fez isso ainda? - desafiou Hyoga.

- Apenas porque ainda não foi necessário.

- Então tudo o que eu preciso fazer... - começou Hyoga, mas sem conseguir dar continuidade ao que dizia.

- A questão é o que você não deve fazer! - Hilda se voltou rapidamente para ele, e seus olhos agora brilhavam, chegando quase ao ódio. - a questão é que você não vai magoá-la Hyoga, não queira me ter como sua inimiga.

- Eu não tenho a inteção de fazer inimigos em Asgard, Hilda. - novamente ela sentiu uma pontada ao ouví-lo pela segunda vez se referir a ela daquela forma - Ao contrário, quero ser bem recebido quando vier visitar a irmã de Freya! - dessa vez Hyoga usava palavras envenenadas.

- Então que assim seja - Hilda queria terminar aquela conversa o mais rápido possível, a presença do russso, estava começando a irritá-la - Acho que não teremos problemas.

- Hilda! - ele chamou, quando a sacerdotisa de Asgard já deixava a sala, - Eu amo sua irmã, apesar de você duvidar.

- Eu não duvido de seu amor, cavaleiro, apenas das possibilidades de vocês conseguirem ficar juntos. -disse ela sem olhar para trás.

No longo e interminável inverno de Asgard, as noites eram longas, e o sol muito poucas vezes brilhava. Sentada diante da janela de um luxuoso quarto, Freya refletia, conhecia bem os dois, tinham personalidades fortes, podia imaginá-los se degladiando na sala em pleno silêncio, se ferindo usando palavras corteses, mas não queria isso entre sua irmã e Hyoga, mas talvez isso estivesse muito longe de seu alcance.

Foi quando ouviu a porta se abrir, e um Hyoga meio abatido entrar, parecia ter lutado contra um leão, e ela conhecia bem o leão.

- Não pergunte como foi, está bem? - disse ele se aconchegando ao corpo dela.

- Tudo bem bem! - Freya sabia que Hyoga não precisava de nada além do consolo que o corpo dela podia lhe oferecer, então feliz, que ele não tivesse desistido de tudo, Freya se despiu e deixou que ele lhe abraçasse o corpo nú e lhe acariciasse estimulando o desejo dela e o próprio. Era a maneira dele de demonstrar o quanto precisava dela.

- Vem! - disse ela puxando-o pela mão, levando-o para cama, enquanto ele ia deixando as roupas pelo caminho. E quando finalmente chegaram ao leito da jovem princesa, eles se amaram novamente. com desejo, com paixão, se entregando várias vezes ao êxtase final do orgasmo.

Mas naquela noite, nenhum dos dois podia imaginar que quando Hyoga, plenamente satisfeito, deixava o corpo relaxado de Freya, e ela exausta, sentia o semên dele preencher-lhe, sem nem se preocupar o quanto novamente haviam sido descuidados, que uma nova vida não tardaria a surgir, mudando certos rumos, dando uma nova direção às suas vidas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso acontecia no norte, no sul, uma jovem linda, de olhos azuis e escuros como o oceano, e cabelos vermelhos como o sangue, observava o céu, como se esperasse algo.

Seu corpo agora totamente recuperado, sentia com satisifeito o vento frio a envolver-lhe a pele, na verdade era mais que isso, era um chamado. Kassandra sabia, passara muito tempo presa ou fugindo, e seu corpo e também seu coração anciavam por liberdade. Então cedendo a esse desejo, ela abriu os braços e fechou os olhos. Sentiu o ar se concentrar sob os seus pés, e se preparou. O vento a envolveu por completo e seus cabelos rubros se agitavam revoltos, enquanto o corpo agora leve, se erguia do chão num balé suave , longe das limitações que terra impunha a todos, menos a ela.


	10. Chapter 10

Um mês depois...

Eram cinco da manhã e Hyoga já estava de pé, iria partir para o sul novamente, precisava saber como estavam as coisas por lá.

Estava praticamente pronto, mas parou diante da cama, sem coragem de acordá-la. Mas com certeza ela ficaria furiosa se ele fosse embora, sem se despedir.

Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, pensando em como aquele mês tinha sido difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo compensador. Freya fazia tudo ficar mais fácil, mesmo o complicado relacionamente que ele tinha com a irmã dela.

Aproximou-se devagar, e com um beijo na testa ele a despertou.

- Tem o sono leve, minha princesa!

Ela sorriu ao abrir os olhos e ver que ele também sorria para ela.

- Você já vai? - Freya se levantou deixando que o grosso cobertor caísse, lhe revelando o corpo ainda nú, depois da última noite. Já não tinha mais o pudor que tinha antes, até gostava quando os olhos dele percorriam seu corpo, porque sempre que o fazia, o fazia com desejo. Hyoga era um amante incansável, e Freya gostava disso nele, também.

- Desse jeito você vai acabar me fazendo mudar de idéia!

Ele se aproximou, e a abraçou, sentindo a pele dela ainda tão macia quanto da primeira vez em que se amaram. Se beijaram e Hyoga sentiu quando as mãos dela desfilavam pelo seu peito sob a camisa.

- Isso é jogo sujo, mocinha! - disse ele se afastando para conter o próprio desejo de ficar e amá-la de novo. - É sério eu preciso ir, bem que eu queria ficar... - ele virou os olhos, se olhasse para ela mais uma vez sequer, ficaria.

Num outro quarto do grande palácio, Hilda se encontrava perdida em reflexões.

Sua irmã definitivamente era uma mulher agora. Por vária noites, quando o sono e sonhos tristes a acordavam durante a noite, ela sem querer acabava ouvindo os gemidos abafados e as vozes ofegantes de sua irmã e de Hyoga, enquanto faziam amor.

Fora um mês de adaptação em muitos sentidos, se acostumar com o fato de que sua irmã cedo ou tarde seguiria sua própria vida com aquele homem, com o fato de que teria que se acostumar com uma presença masculina novamente entre os quartos do castelo, depois que Siegfried se fora, e acima de tudo se acostumar com a lembrança renascida da saudade que Siegfried lhe deixara.

Olhou com tristeza para o lugar vazio em sua cama, lugar em que tantas vezes vira seu amado Siegfried acordar, onde tantas vezes em silêncio contemplara a beleza de seu amado guerreiro deus.

Deitou-se na cama, chorando e tentou aspirar alguma lembrança do perfume dele, que talvez tivesse sobrevivido naqueles lençóis, quando ouviu a irmã lhe chamar.

-Ele já vai, Hilda. Quer se despedir de você.

Ela olhou para a irmã, os olhos ainda úmidos, mas com a altivez de sempre recuperada e se levantou sem dizer nada, mas quando passou por ela, sentiu a mão de Freya apertar a sua, como se entendesse o que se passava com ela.

- Então você já vai?

Hilda entrou poderosa e altiva como sempre na sala. Hyoga estava largado numa pequena poltrona se levantou para receber a sacerdotisa.

- Nâo vou mais cansar sua beleza com minha presença aqui!

- Irônico como sempre!

- Orgulhosa como sempre!

Mesmo depois de um tempo convivendo, eles não deixavam de trocar "delicadezas".

- Não vai abandonar minha irmã, eu espero. - ela mantinha um ar quase desinteressado.

- Não me atreveria a isso! Com sua licença, Hilda!

Observou com um aperto no coração Hyoga sair de mãos dadas com Freya até os portões do palácio. Nâo ouviu o que falavam, só viu quando se beijaram e ele saiu, do mesmo jeito que chegara.

Lá embaixo agora sozinha, Freya via o vulto de Hyoga se afastar. Acariciou a barriga e disse quase para si mesma.

- Haverá tempo para lhe contar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Como era maravilhoso poder se locomover na velocidade da luz, pensava Hyoga enquanto percorria as longas distâncias que separavam o continente Ártico do Antártico, quase num piscar de ohos.

Quando sentiu o ar frio novamente sem seu rosto, parou, queria andar um pouco, ainda tinha muita coisa que ele precisava ver naquele fantástico polo sul.

Não estava muito distante da Estação de Pesquisas Internacional, quando uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Nâo muito longe dali ele viu algo cortar os céus.

- Definitivamente isso não é um pássaro! - disse para si mesmo, indo na direção daquela estranha aparição.

E conforme ia se aproximando, começou a reconhecer aquele ser voador.

- Kassandra!

Hyoga não podia acreditar no que via, a jovem ruiva, flutuando no céu escuro, contrastando com as geleiras. Mas ao invés de chamar a atenção da moça, deixou que ela continuasse seu balé aéreo, sentou-se no chão e ficou apreciando o show.


	11. Chapter 11

"Eu devo estar sonhando!", pensava Hyoga, enquanto Kassandra parecia bailar nas alturas.

Lá no alto, Kassandra nem percebia que era observada, queria mesmo era aproveitar a liberdade que em anos não tivera. E foi por estar tão distraída, que só percebeu a presença de Hyoga lá embaixo por um mero acaso, apenas por que seus olhos por um instante repousaram sobre o gelo lá embaixo, e ela viu então Hyoga parado, olhando para ela.

Por algum motivo ela se sentiu constrangida, era quase como ser apanhada fazendo algo que não devia, pobre Kassandra, usara seu poder tanto tempo defendendo interesses alheios e nem sempre de forma justa, que ela acabou acreditando que era errado usá-los e sorriu um pouco triste, percebendo que ela jamais tornaria a ser a princesinha de seu pai, que voava apenas em seus sonhos, mas que acabou descobrindo que o voar dos sonhos de qualquer ser humano , havia se tornado para ela um, pesadelo.

Mas deixando seus temores de lado, ela desceu , pousando suavemente sobre o solo congelado, se aproximando dele com um certo receio.

- Creio que acabei de descobrir o motivo de você estar sendo perseguida! – não havia surpresa na voz dele, longe disso, havia uma tranqüilidade quase inexplicável, pelo menos para a confusa Kassandra.

Por alguns instantes Kassandra ficou paralisada. O que devia fazer? Um conflito entre confiar no homem que a salvara e o próprio instinto de preservação se instalara em seu coração. Mas como o soldado que aprendeu a ser, não podia confiar, ela não confiou, e agora aquele que se tornara um herói para ela , agora era seu inimigo.

Hyoga não entendia o que se passava com ela, talvez tivesse se excedido com o comentário brincalhão. Tentou se aproximara, mostrando a ela que ainda era confiável, mas ela recuou. Ele insistiu, então a neve começou a se erguer de forma estranha do chão, seus cabelos e roupas se agitavam de forma violenta, pois do nada uma ventania muito forte se formava diante do pasmo cavaleiro. Olhou para Kassandra, seus olhos brilhavam num tom meio de branco meio esfumaçado.

- É você, Kassandra, que está fazendo isso?

Não houve resposta, apenas a neve se erguendo na frente dele, como uma muralha instransponível, quando ele mais uma vez tentava se aproximar.

- Me escute Kassandra, me desculpe pelo comentário, foi de extremo mal gosto, mas isso não é motivo...

Sem conseguir terminar o que dizia, Hyoga foi lançado longe por uma forte rajada de vento, ao mesmo tempo Kassandra novamente levantava vôo, se afastando dele.

"Eu preciso sair daqui, eles não vão me pegar de novo, não!"

Na mente perturbada da garota, palavras de medo, ecoavam tão forte, que elas quase tinham força para derrubá-la do ar.

Então como uma tempestade, sentiu uma força atraí-la de volta ao chão, mas não sentiu o impacto do gelo duro e frio em seu corpo, isso porque braços fortes a envolviam em sua queda, seguros e firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo gentis. Quando sentiu que seu corpo não mais se mexia, olhou para o lado e viu Hyoga, ele sorria, mesmo depois de atacá-lo, ele sorria.

- O que achou que eu fosse fazer? – seu rosto agora era sério – Tudo bem eu a vi voando, mas achei que já tivesse alguma confiança em mim.

Ela o olhou por baixo da franja vermelha que por vezes tornava seus belos olhos azuis sombrios e frios.

- Ainda não se convenceu, não é? – ele tentava encontrar bons argumentos, mas como sabia muito pouco sobre ela não podia imaginar o que ela já havia passado em sua vida, e tão pouco os motivos que a impediam de confiar plenamente em alguém.

Notou então algo acontecer com ela. O corpo dela tremia, não de frio, de medo, talvez, mas Hyoga percebeu que havia muito mais naquela estranha reação. Aproximou-se dela, mas como se tentasse evitar o olhar dele, ela baixou ainda mais os olhos. Então com uma ternura rara aos guerreiros do gelo, como ele, Hyoga novamente envolveu-a em um abraço, dessa vez, tentando protegê-la sim, mas da dor que agora dilacerava seu coração.

Não demorou muito e as lágrimas também vieram, ele não a viu chorar, mas pôde sentí-las molhando seu ombro.

- Eu lhe prometo, não vou lhe perguntar nada sobre o seu passado, você só me dirá algo se quiser, o que fez antes de chegar aqui também não me interessa, vou protegê-la Kassandra Kanmenev, ninguém lhe fará mal novamente, não enquanto eu estiver aqui. Você vai descobrir que existem pessoas no mundo, diferentes daquelas que a tornaram incapaz de confiar.

Naquele dia, Hyoga também não lhe disse mais nada, ela chorou, como talvez não tivesse chorado nem mesmo na sua infância, e quando se sentiu cansada demais de chorar, Hyoga a levou de volta à estação de pesquisas e ficou com ela, durante o resto do dia, até que ela se sentiu segura, pelo menos para poder dormir.

...................................................................................................................................................

No outro extremo do planeta, uma Freya preocupada, esperava na ante sala de um consultório médico em Helsinque.

- Senhorita Poláris, o doutor está esperando. – chamou uma enfermeira de meia idade.

Freya se levantou e suspirou, desejando apenas, que Hyoga estivesse ali com ela. Mas ele não estava, deveria começar a se acostumar com suas ausências, não era mais um cavaleiro, mas o que quer que Atena tivesse deixado a ele como última missão, deveria estar acima de tudo, talvez até mesmo....

...................................................................................................................................................

Nos becos escuros de uma cidade, um pequeno grupo tentava avançar pelo caminho entre as sombras, tentando se esconder de tudo.

Para eles tudo parecia ser uma ameaça.

- Precisamos encontrar Kassandra.


	12. Chapter 12

Freya quase não ouvia o que o médico lhe dizia, queria que Hyoga estivesse com ela, mas não estava. Vez ou outra ele lhe fazia alguma pergunta, que ela respondia mecanicamente, sempre com a possibilidade em mente de que Hyoga adentrasse por aquela porta, deixando o médico de boca aberta. Mas isso não aconteceu, e então voltando ao mundo real, ouviu com clareza a afirmação do médico.

- Eu vou pedir alguns exames, mas pelo que a senhorita me descreveu , é quase certo que esteja mesmo grávida.

"Grávida!", era uma palavra ainda tão estranha para ela, pensar que tinha uma vida se desenvolvendo dentro dela, uma parte dela, uma parte de Hyoga também.

Saiu da clínica com um formigamento estranho nas mãos, as mãos que seguravam uma papelada que ela não entendia, mas que lhe dariam a confirmação de seu estado.

"Grávida!", será que realmente estava preparada para aquilo? Por um momento voltou a se sentir a princesinha frágil, como se aquele fosse um peso muito grande para ela carregar sozinha.

E ainda tinha que contar para a irmã!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassandra acordou com um barulho assustador, um barulho que ela já ouvira muitas vezes, mas não naquele lugar remoto. Explosões!

Levantou-se rapidamente, precisava ver o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que sua mente já viajasse em possibilidades, precisava ter certeza.

Sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço, virou-se para ver quem era. Javier Mercantez, um dos biólogos da equipe.

- Não vá Kassandra, é perigoso lá fora, Alexei vai cuidar de tudo, você não precisa ir!

- É atrás de mim que eles estão, não vou deixá-lo se arriscar por mim! – se desvencilhando das mãos do uruguaio, saiu em disparada, agora tinha certeza, eram Eles.

Quando seus olhos finalmente encontrão a claridade inconfundível da neve lá fora, se deparou com uma visão que quase lhe tirou o fôlego. Inatingível, como uma geleira, Hyoga se erguia diante do prédio, enquanto pequenas esferas, tentavam em vão atingi-lo com suas rajadas de energia, que uma maciça parede de gelo impedia .

Quem era aquele homem, afinal, pensava Kassandra, enquanto seus passos a guiavam para onde ele estava, sem nenhum medo ou dúvida.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele nem parecia estar cansado – Eu disse que a protegeria.

- Não sou mulher de ficar esperando ser salva – o olhar dela era determinado, o mesmo olhar de um soldado pronto para entrar na batalha – nunca fui.

- Você é uma mulher surpreendente Kassandra Kanmenev, seus momentos de fragilidade duram pouco.

- Deixe os pequenos voadores comigo, pode dar conta daqueles grandões? – ela apontava para um grupo de robôs enormes, com aparência humanóide, que avançavam como tratores sobre a neve.

- A moça é quem manda.

Para a surpresa dos cientistas que observavam de longe o ataque, Kassandra se ergueu do chão, flutuando sobre a barreira que Hyoga erguera, um tornado poderoso se concentrou a sua volta, varrendo com uma força descomunal, aquelas pequenas armas flutuantes, enquanto no chão abaixo dela, Hyoga , agora sem a proteção de sua barreira, atirava poderosas rajadas de ar congelado, na direção dos grandes robôs, reduzindo-os a uma nuvem de pó de gelo.

Longe dali, uma mulher, dentro de sua cozinha, preparando o que talvez fosse um bolo, falava no telefone.

- Suspenda o ataque agora, não poderemos pegá-la, enquanto o cavaleiro estiver com ela.

Alguns minutos depois disso, não havia mais nenhum robô em pé, nenhuma arma a ameaçar a segurança dela ou daqueles que estavam ali. Os poucos que haviam sobrado inteiros, se retiravam sob comando de alguém desconhecido. Estavam seguros.

Hyoga deixou-se cair sobre a neve, e Kassandra aliviada de terem conseguido acabar com tudo sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Nada mal! – ele sorria ao lado de uma Kassandra satisfeita.

- É nada mal mesmo. – por um instante o silêncio se instalou entre eles, e quando ela finalmente criou coragem para lhe fazer a pergunta que não lhe dava trégua desde que aquela batalha havia começado, foram envolvidos por um turbilhão de gente, todos gratos e felizes com seus salvadores.

Ela não soube dizer ao certo, se foi a partir daquele instante em que como companheiros de combate , se deixaram cair sobre a neve, vitoriosos ou se foi bem antes disso, mas ela percebeu que ao olhar para ele, rindo deitado sobre a branca neve, que havia outro sentimento preenchendo seu coração.

- Vamos Kassandra, Alexei, vamos encher a cara e nos divertir para comemorar nossa vitória! – dizia o alegre Rafael Bianchinni, o divertido veterinário italiano.

- Até parece que você participou da batalha! – disse tirando as glórias do italiano, o jovem geólogo brasileiro Thiago Tavares.

- O que importa, - continuou o bom Rafael, abraçado a Kassandra e Hyoga – é que eles nunca mais vão se meter a besta com a nossa bambina.

O próprio Hyoga ficou assustado com a rapidez com que a festa foi organizada, num minuto, o que era a sala de reuniões, ficou cheia de gente, nunca havia visto aquele lugar tão cheio. As pessoas estavam felizes. O medo ficou para trás.

A festa se estendeu pela noite, muitos já se encontravam eufóricos demais devido à bebida, outros aos poucos iam se recolhendo e aos poucos o salão novamente ficou vazio.

Sentado diante da mesa, cheia de copos e garrafas vazias, estava Hyoga, mais sério do que de costume.

- Parece meio cansado- era Kassandra.

- Na verdade eu não sou muito chegado em festas.

- Também não, mas é bom ver as pessoas felizes.

- Não veio aqui só jogar conversa fora, não é mesmo – Hyoga pareceu compreender logo de cara as intenções dela.

- Acho que vou parar de te enrolar então. - ela se sentou ao lado dele – É sobre esse seu poder.....

Só alguns esclareciimentos:

Nessa história os mistérios do cosmo são finalmente compreendidos pelos cientistas e eles determinam até mesmo sua origem, como sendo em um ponto cego do cérebro que na maioria das pessoas jamais chega a despertar. Alguns , como no caso dos cavaleiros o despertam com treinamento e disciplina, outros no entanto já nascem com esse poder desenvolvido, são os chamados Visão Aberta, ou Avatares dos Deuses.

Kassandra é uma Visão aberta que como muitos foram selecionados e utilizados para objetivos bélicos

Mais esclarecimentos.

Eles, sempre me refiro ao inimigo como Eles, isso porque, Eles podem ser qualquer pessoa, de um estivador ao um homem de negócios, de uma dona de casa a uma striper. A organização por trás da perseguição aos "visão aberta", tem seus soldados distribuídos pela sociedade, o que torna muito dificil sua identificação, por isso se você for um "visão aberta", tome cuidado você pode ser capturado por uma colegial, sem saber que ela está entre Eles.


	13. Chapter 13

- Precisamos conversar.

Hilda estranhou a atitude da irmã. depois de ter se recusado a passar com o médico que praticamente as vira nascer, foi para Helsinque sem lhe dar a miníma satisfação, passou quase uma semana lá, sem nem menos atender seus telefonemas, e agora assim do nada dizia que precisavam conversar.

- Achei que não queria falar comigo. - disse visivelmente magoada

- Eu só precisava resolver algumas coisas, ter certeza, antes de te contar. - Freya dizia com uma calma que Hilda desconhecia na irmã.

- Me contar o que?

- Que eu estou esperando um filho.

-------------------------------------------------------------

No outro extremo do planeta, Hyoga encarava uma Kassandra decidida a descobrir a verdade.

- Bem eu não vou mentir para você, mas você vai estranhar.

- Talvez não. - a postura que ela mantinha era quase de uma rainha. Linda , poderosa.

- Mesmo se eu dissesse que sou um cavaleiro que protege a encarnação de Atena? - pergutou ele quase num desafio.

- Está brincando comigo?

- Não.

Ambos foram decisivos em suas palavras, e em meio ao silêncio que se estabeleceu entre eles, um som diferente de tudo o que Kassandra já tinha ouvido passou por ela e no momento em que ela se virou Hyoga não estava mais na frente dela, e sim as suas costas. - Creia em mim Kassandra Kanmenev, há um grande poder por trás de minhas ações, agora ele não é mais material, mas ainda existe. SE existe no mundo uma mulher capaz de se erguer no ar e voar - disse ele lhe sussurrando, enquanto seu cosmo emanava, envolvendo os dois, - porque uma deusa não poderia viver entre mortais. Talvez você seja como ela,talvez como a Saori Kido que eu servi por muito tempo, você também seja um avatar dos deuses.

Kassandra quase não conseguia ouvir mais nada, a voz de Hyoga tão próximo ao seu ouvido, as mãos dele pressionando-a pelos ombros, quase que involuntariamente, eles se colocaram numa situação perigosa, para ambos, porque um desejo contido, como aquele que ardia em seus corações não deveria ser excitado daquela forma.

Mas Hyoga tinha que resistir, não seria levado pelo desejo de ter uma mulher como Kassandra, quando tinha Freya esperando por ele em ASgard. Então se afastando e abaixando a energia de seu cosmo, ele continuou. - Eu sei que é dificil acreditar, mas ela esteve sim entre nós, e o mundo só é como é, devido ao grande número de sacrifícios que ela fez em nome da humanidade - o olhar dele agora era sério e um pouco triste, e talvez pela certeza com que ele disse tudo, ou por aquela tristeza desamparada no olhar, ela começou a acreditar.

- Se sua Deusa era tão poderosa, porque ela morreu?

- Atena não morreu, nem nunca morrerá, apenas sua forma humana nos deixou, mas ela continua a nos proteger, a missão dela não terminou. - ele então virou-se de costas, e símbolos começaram a se formar na pele dele , então um cisne branco de asas abertas surgiu sobre a pele nua das costas, e sobre ele incrições em grego que ela não conseguia compreender.

Aproximou-se devagar, e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelo desenho, parecia algo de outro mundo, como uma mensagem de outro mundo. Recostou seu rosto contra as costas dele , sentiu a pele quente, e quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, suas mãos o seguravam firmemente pela cintura.

- Não devia me provocar desse jeito moça! - disse ele se virando de frente para ela, - eu posso não resistir.

Kassandra nunca soube ao certo como teve coragem para fazer aquilo, mas antes que a perdesse ela o beijou. Um beijo carregado de desejo. Um beijo com o peso de tudo o que ela havia passado, como se tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, fosse para conduzí-la até esse momento. Mas a razão é poderosa e muitas vezes impera sobre os sentidos, e do mesmo jeito que aquele beijo aconteceu, Kassandra se foi, deixando o sabor de seus lábios e um sentimentos que Hyoga, talvez jamais voltasse a sentir em sua vida por outra mulher.


	14. Chapter 14

Sentiu-se e uma completa idiota, mas não ia ter coragem de voltar e se desculpar, não depois de tê-lo beijado. Entrou no próprio quarto nervosa, e quem a visse com certeza saberia, afinal não era a toa que coisas mais leves voavam a sua volta, erguidas pelo vento que sem querer ela havia produzido.

Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando controlar os poderes e também os pensamentos, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Ei Kassandra, pode abrir um pouco, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa; - era Hyoga, no mínimo ele queria alguma explicação sobre o comportamento que ela tivera.

Sem coragem até mesmo para responder, ela afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando não ouvir a voz dele, que vinha insistentemente de sua porta.

- Não é querendo ser chato, mas ficar aqui chamando por você, a essa hora, está chamando demais a atenção e...

- Está certo - disse Kassandra visivelmente irritada, abrindo a porta.

Ela entrou indicando a ele uma poltrona, a mesma em que ele costumava sentar-se quando ela ainda estava se recuperando, para observá-la.

- E então, bem eu estou um tanto confuso, o que foi exatamente aquilo? – disse Hyoga rompendo um longo e constrangedor silêncio.

- Um impulso, apenas isso. – Kassandra tentava em vão não parecer preocupada com o assunto, mas era óbvio que não conseguia.

- Na verdade não foi o que pareceu.

- Olha, esquece, foi só um beijo, você já deve ter feito isso com muitas garotas, não foi nada de mais.

Ela andava de um lado para outro, sem saber ao certo o que fazer com as mãos.

- Não acho que você realmente pense isso. – ele mantinha uma calma que a assustava.

- E como sabe? – perguntou Kassandra, tentando parecer desinterressada.

- É que você parecia meio desajeitada, como se nunca tivesse beijado alguém.

O rosto de Kassandra ficou quase da mesma cor do cabelo, a ruiva ficou completamente sem palavras. Era certo que ela nunca havia feito aquilo com ninguém, afinal, ela havia sido tirada do seu lar, para ser criada como soldado, havia muitos rapazes no mesmo grupo, mas aquela não era o tipo de experiência que uma garota tem com qualquer um, mas se dissesse isso seria o mesmo que confessar o que sentia.

- E se não, porque me escolheu?

Kassandra conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu não escolhi ! – disse ela, agora realmente irritada. Não devia satisfação nenhuma a ele, queria ficar sozinha, não ser interrogada. – Olha é melhor você ir embora, eu estou meio cansada...

Percebendo o quanto estava sendo inconveniente, Hyoga se deu por vencido, haveria tempo para descobrir mais sobre aquele assunto, talvez não fosse o momento, mas ele saberia esperar.

Ela evitou o olhar dele, e fechou a porta logo que ele saiu.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A noite avançou, alcançando a madrugada. De um lado Kassandra tentava dormir, tentando esquecer o que fizera, do outro Hyoga também não conseguia dormir, e tentava esfriar a cabeça e o corpo sob a água fira do chuveiro.

Kassandra estava errada, aquele não fora um beijo como qualquer outro, para nenhum dos dois e era justamente isso que o perturbava. Havia Freya, e havia todas as juras e promessas que lhe havia feito e agora todas elas pesavam como chumbo sobre seus ombros.

Estava tão preso em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem ouviu quando a porta do banheiro abriu.

- Kassandra! – disse ele tentando em vão se cobrir.

- Você tem razão, eu nunca... É que você parecia tão diferente! – ela tentou dizer, sem conseguir achar as palavras corretas. – É que a vida que eu levei até hoje nunca me deu tempo para essas coisas e então você me traz para cá, é mais gentil do que qualquer pessoa já foi comigo. Acontece que eu sou uma garota, e tenho sonhos sim, por mais que eu os tenha esquecido deles, eles estavam aqui, e você...

tomada pela emoção das próprias palavras, Kassandra novamente o beijou.

-Espere! – disse Hyoga se afastando – Eu não posso, você só está carente, vai passar!

Sem dizer mais nada ele saiu do chuveiro, não podia fazer isso, não podia estragar tudo com Freya.

"Você deve estar louco, para dispensar uma garota linda como aquela" , pensava ele, enquanto procurava qualquer coisa para vestir.

No banheiro, Kassandra estava sentada no chão molhado, havia encontrado ali o que a maioria das mulheres passa a vida inteira procurando, mas ele não podia ficar com ela. Um homem por quem se apaixonar. "Besteira!", pensou ela tentando se convencer.

Foi quando contrariando a própria razão, Hyoga decide retornar. Não podia negar o que sentiu quando Kassandra o beijou, não era apenas o desejo falando, havia mais. E por mais que não quisesse, começou a admitir que talvez tivesse se enganado em relação aos seus sentimentos por Freya e uma vez mais se deixou levar.

Kassandra se assustou com a presença dele novamente ali. Estava diferente.

Ele se aproximou dela, Kassandra não recuou, ao contrário, deixou que ele a envolvesse em seus braços. Hyoga a puxou pela cintura e disse.

- É assim que se faz.- aproximou seus lábios dos dela, roçando-os de leve, antes de beijá-los, pressionando o corpo dela, que aos poucos ia relaxando sob a pressão dos braços dele, enquanto suas línguas se encontravam e se entrelaçavam.

Kassandra sentiu seu corpo todo se acender, enquanto Hyoga, com a habilidade de um amante experiente lhe retirava sem pressa, cada peça de roupa.

Sentiu os lábios dele por todo seu corpo e mesmo com toda a falta de experiência, tentou retribuir da mesma forma.

Foi tudo tão rápido e tão intenso. Num instante, Hyoga se perdia em dúvidas e Kassandra tentava esquecer, no outro estavam completamente entregues, presos aos próprios corpos e um ao outro. Se completando, se conhecendo, se entregando.

"É talvez eu tenha mesmo me enganado, era por você que eu estava esperando!" ,pensou Hyoga, enquanto seu corpo se entregava mais uma vez ao torpor que vem depois de se fazer amor.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Nossa o Hyoga está impossível, mas deixa que logo ele vai começar a penar um pouco também!


	15. Chapter 15

Hilda apreciava com o coração cheio a irmã. Freya parecia completamente perdida e ao mesmo tempo encantada com a quantidade de opções, entre roupinhas e assessórios de todo tipo para crianças.

- Não devia esperar pelo menos para saber o sexo da criança?

Hilda se divertia com o entusiasmo da irmã.

- Não seja desmancha prazeres, senhora sacerdotisa, além do mais eu já sei, Hyoga colocou um menino em meu ventre, eu tenho certeza. – dizia a bela princesa, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o ventre que ainda não mostrava sequer um sinal da precoce gestação.

- Você fala isso com tanta certeza!

- Mas eu já disse, eu tenho, vai ser um menino e vai ser parecido com o pai.

Hilda suspirou fundo por um momento.

- Se ele tiver o seu coração, eu já estarei feliz, minha querida Freya!

...................................................................................................................................................

Os dias eram sempre escuros no inverno polar, o sol era uma rara presença nas terras dominadas pelo gelo, por isso mesmo Kassandra não se surpreendeu ao acordar e se deparar com dia completamente escuro, por isso consultou rapidamente o relógio ao lado da cama. Eram 10:00 da manhã.

"Como posso ter dormido tanto!", pensou assustada ao ver a hora, lembrando-se que já fazia muito tempo desde que acordara tão tarde da última vez.

Olhou para o lado e não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver Hyoga ainda dormindo ao seu lado.

Afastou um mecha loira que lhe caíra sobre os olhos, e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Hyoga, que se mexeu um pouco na cama, mas não chegou a despertar.

Deixou que ele dormisse mais um pouco e decidiu tomar um banho, mas não antes de olhar ainda uma vez para ele, como se quisesse se certificar de que ele estava realmente ali.

Entrou na banheira de água quente, seu corpo relaxou, e aos poucos Kassandra sentiu as lembranças da noite anterior voltassem à sua mente.

Ainda podia sentir o toque das mãos dele em sua pele, mãos fortes, e um tanto rústicas, o hálito quente e a respiração descompassada pelo ritmo violento e agressivo do sexo que fizeram, seus corpos se agitando, se movendo, quase como se lutassem um contra o outro, como se entregarem-se não fosse suficiente para ele.

Deliciou-se com as lembranças de sua primeira vez, quando ouviu passos se aproximarem.

- Porque não me esperou? – ele estava nú, e apenas agora, sem cegueira que a paixão impõe aos amantes, Kassandra pôde apreciar as formas perfeitas do cavaleiro, sua pele bronzeada demais para um homem nascido na velha e boa Rússia, o corpo treinado para o combate, como também era o dela, mas que agora ela sabia, feito também para o amor.

- Se quiser eu posso fazer pose para você me apreciar melhor? – ele agora sorria com malícia no rosto, - ou eu posso entrar aí e ver se você aprendeu direitinho! – disse já com metade do corpo dentro da água.

Silenciosa como sempre foi, Kassandra sorriu e antes que ele tomasse a iniciativa, se colocou sobre o corpo dele.

Hyoga entendendo as intenções da moça, deixou que ela continuasse, apreciando o contato quente da pele branca e macia, os lábios tomando-lhe de forma quase violenta mais um beijo, os seios jovens e firmes pressionados contra seu próprio peito, as pernas longas e bem feitas, envolvendo-lhe a cintura, o corpo perfeito praticamente tomando posse do seu, exigindo mais um vez ser possuída.

- Gosta de comandar, não é, pois bem – ele sussurrou, colando os lábios no ouvido dela – use-me como quiser!

Passaram a manhã toda envolvidos entre beijos e carícias nada inocentes. Era como se fossem amantes a muito tempo. O desejo ao invés de diminuir só aumentava, os corpos não conseguiam se deixar, e as almas também já se pertenciam.

- Então – começou Kassandra, - porque não queria?

Hyoga se levantou da cama, e foi andando até a janela, procurando o melhor jeito de lhe contar. Foi só então que Kassandra viu as enormes marcas de unha que ela mesma havia deixado nas costas, onde vira não muito antes brilhar um cisne branco.

- Você é inteligente, já deve saber, só está me perguntando para ouvir isso de minha boca, não é?

Kassandra assentiu concordando.

- E como ela é?

- Linda, frágil, gentil....

- Então ficamos por aqui... – disse a ruiva um pouco triste ao perceber que para ele, ela não fora mais do que uma noite de sexo.

- Não! – disse ele taxativo.

- Então... – Kassandra não estava entendendo.

- Eu me precipitei com Freya, talvez eu tenha confundido as coisas... mas com você – ele passava as mãos no cabelo de forma quase compulsiva. – Eu nunca senti nada parecido, não foi apenas o melhor sexo que já tive na vida, eu nunca encontrei ninguém que me completasse como você me completa e eu senti que te completo também!

Kassandra parou por alguns momentos, pensando em tudo o que ouvira. E sua reação em nenhum momento foi exaltada.

- Vai contar a ela, vai deixá-la?

Se eu quiser continuar com você, sim, mas é você quer continuar ao meu lado?


	16. Chapter 16

Já eram duas horas da tarde e mesmo assim o céu continuava escuro. Estranho se fosse em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, mas não na Antártida, pois nos pólos gelados da Terra, os invernos eram o contraste eterno do branco da neve contra o azul escuro do céu quase noturno.

Mas uma outra cor contrastava contra o azul e o branco. Pois ali sozinha, enquanto todos se preparavam para partir, cada qual ao seu respectivo país, Kassandra esperava, com o peito cheio de esperanças, de que quando ele voltasse, tudo em sua vida mudaria de verdade, pois com ele não haveria medo, não haveria dúvidas.

- Alexei! – era a única coisa que ali sozinha as vezes ela dizia, como se dizer o nome daquele a quem ela amava, lhe desse força e tornasse a espera menos dolorosa.

No extremo norte, o frio também castigava seus habitantes, tornando os dias daqueles que viviam nas terras sagradas de Asgard, sempre mais difíceis. Mas mesmo sob a neve que caía constantemente ali, um coração batia mais forte e acelerado do que qualquer outro.

- Hyoga! – ela não cansava de repetir o nome dele. Foram dias tão cruéis os dias que passara longe do calor que sentia sempre que o abraçava, longe dos lábios que tanto amava beijar, que agora não queria se separar deles de novo.

- Freya! Você vai me matar desse jeito! – ela sabia que era uma brincadeira, mas mesmo assim o soltou para que pudesse ver seu sorriso.

- Vem- ela disse, arrastando-o pela mão, sem nem ao menos deixá-lo cumprimentar a irmã, que acabava de entrar na sala, atraída pelo barulho que vinha do saguão principal.

- Hilda estava lá , caso não tenha reparado , eu devia ter falado com ela, agora eu estou me sentindo um invasor. – dizia ele , enquanto era arrastado por escadas e corredores, na direção dos aposentos,que ele dividira com Freya nas muitas noites em que dividiram a mesma cama.

- Aposto que ela nem vai ligar, e nem você quando souber do que se trata!

Havia tanto entusiasmo na voz dela, que Hyoga não se atreveu a contrariá-la, haveria tempo para contar sobre ele e Kassandra.

- É aqui! – disse ela parando exatamente na porta do quarto que compartilharam. Mas em momento algum, Hyoga imaginou o que fosse encontrar lá dentro, e ele não soube dizer que tipo de sentimentos, ou quantos deles invadiram seu coração. Não sabia se ria, se chorava, ou se odiava a si mesmo.

Entrou devagar. A cama onde eles se amaram ainda estava lá, mas ao lado dela um pequeno e delicado berço, cheio de desenhos infantis, brilhava como se fosse o único móvel naquele quarto.

Uma sensação única, encheu o peito dele com um amor que ele jamais imaginou poder sentir e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ele olhou para Freya, como se naquele instante ela deixasse de ser mulher, para se tornar santa, aos pés de quem ele se ajoelhou e chorou, abraçado ao ventre que agora carregava uma nova vida, uma vida que lhe daria a chance de ser algo que ele nunca teve. Pai.

- Uma ótima oportunidade para atacar não acham? – dizia uma voz conhecida ao telefone.

- Ela está sozinha?

- A maioria dos membros da equipe de pesquisa já retornou para casa.

- E quanto ao cavaleiro, tem certeza de que ele não voltará?

- Não creio que ele deixe a mulher grávida sozinha em Asgard,

- Mas ele nutre sentimentos pela Kanmenev.

- Sim, mas um filho é um elo muito mais forte para um homem. Nem mesmo um grande amor pode ir contra isso.

- Bem se é assim, acho que finalmente está na hora da bela Kassandra voltar para casa.

Tudo estava tão vazio, todos indo embora. O inverno havia chegado ao seu ponto mais crítico na região, principalmente naquele ponto tão isolado. Seria loucura permanecer ali.

- Vamos Kassandra – insistia a geóloga francesa Emanuele Fortieu – pode ficar na minha casa, ele pode demorar!

Kassandra sabia que ela tinha razão, terminar um relacionamento não parecia ser uma coisa fácil, ele precisaria de tempo para preparar Freya, que pelo que ele lhe disse, ainda que houvesse se tornado uma mulher fantástica, ainda tinha um coração frágil que certamente sofreria muito com a separação.

- Não se preocupe eu fico. Se ele disse que viria me buscar , ele vem.

Kassandra estava certa de que ele retornaria, mas havia ainda outro problema. Sair dali, com ou sem Emanuele, significava colocar a si mesma, e a todos que estivessem com ela

em perigo. Sem Hyoga por perto, Eles certamente iriam buscá-la.

Hilda sempre foi contra o relacionamento que Hyoga e Freya teimaram em manter, mas só agora, ele percebia que talvez a sacerdotisa, longe de apenas tentar proteger a irmã, sabia de algo sobre o que aconteceria depois.

- Talvez eu devesse ter te ouvido.

Ela estava a uma certa distância dele, mas pode ouvir claramente suas palavras, pois eram dirigidas diretamente para ela.

- Está arrependido?

A voz dela soava mais fria do que o normal, ou talvez a sua presença a fizesse soar assim.

- Eu não posso abandoná-la agora, pois se o fizesse estaria abandonando meu filho também.

- De qualquer forma, você vai fazê-la sofrer, não há como impedir isso.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso.

- Minha irmã ainda está excitada demais com a gravidez e com seu retorno, mas quando estiver mais calma, ela vai saber, vai ler em seus olhos o que eu vejo agora.

Hyoga desviou o olhar, pois os prateados olhos da sacerdotisa o encaravam, quase com se pudessem ler sua alma.

- Que seu coração não pertence mais a ela.


	17. Chapter 17

- Ela ainda está no local determinado?

- Sim.

- Quem diria que sentimentos tão primitivos derrubariam do ar, a poderosa imperatriz dos ventos!

- O ser humano é assim, mesmo os mais poderosos.

- Está tudo pronto para trazer nossa rainha para casa.

- Eu acredito que Eles devam estar chegando nesse exato momento.

A noite passou lenta sob o olhar angustiado de Hyoga, torturado por um pressentimento estranho, ele não conseguiu fechar os olhos.

"Kassandra" , ele ouviu mesmo acordado esse nome martelar em meio a pensamentos de culpa durante toda aquela noite.

Olhou para o lado, e viu Freya dormindo segurar protetoramente a barriga. Sorriu, mas não deixou que as feições angelicais da moça e a aura materna que a envolviam, impedissem que ele se levantasse, para fazer o que a semanas devia ter feito. Partir para o sul e enfrentar a dor e o desprezo nos olhos daquela que ele ainda amava, mas que precisava deixar.

Saiu sem fazer qualquer ruído, mas não foram seus passos silenciosos que acordaram a sua jovem cunhada, pois seus sentimentos há muito eram um livro aberto para a sacerdotisa de Odin.

- Não creio que esteja tentando fugir! – sua voz era fria como o gelo, mas suas intenções ele sabia, eram cruéis como a lâmina de uma espada.

- Só me julgasse um homem muito pior do que sou aos seus olhos. – Hyoga sabia que não era muito popular aos olhos de Hilda.

- Seja rápido, não prolongue o sofrimento dela. – disse a moça praticamente lendo nos olhos claros do rapaz o que ele pretendia fazer. – e o seu. – concluiu então saindo, deixando para trás um rastro quase congelante e um Hyoga ainda mais angustiado.

O café quente já havia esfriado, na verdade há dias Kassandra não tinha vontade de comer ou beber, fazia isso como sempre fizera, pelo único motivo que o fazem todos os animais, o instinto de sobrevivência.

Sua fé no retorno de Hyoga, começava a se abalar, e uma dúvida dolorida se instalou em seu coração, e por mais que ela tentasse se convencer do contrário, talvez ele não voltasse, talvez ele ainda amasse a Princesa, talvez, estava cansada dessa palavra.

Mas em segundos suas dúvidas se dissiparam e cortando a nevasca que tornava tudo branco lá fora, um brilho prateado e tão frio quanto o gelo lá fora. Sim ela conhecia aquele brilho, já havia visto aquilo antes, quando seu belo amante lhe contara sobre sua vida como defensor da deusa Atena, e lhe mostrara o belo e luminoso cisne branco em suas costas, quase tão vivo, com a luz ofuscante que o envolvia.

Queria correr para abraçá-lo, mas suas pernas estavam paralizadas, quase não tinha forças no corpo, como se tivesse medo de saber, se ele estava ali para ficar com ela, ou...

Mas antes que tivesse a chance de saber, um brecha se abriu no chão entre eles, e Kassandra se sentiu sendo sugada para o interior da terra gelada, sem poder respirar, ou sentir o ar a sua volta, uma sensação de asfixia tomou conta dela e de longe ela ouviu Hyoga chamar por ela e no desespero ele abria o solo gelado e a puxava de volta.

- Eles vieram, vieram atrás de mim! – disse Kassandra ainda entorpecida pela sensação de claustrofobia.

- Então parece que eu cheguei bem na hora. – disse Hyoga lhe dando o seu mais belo e sedutor sorriso, no exato instante em que eles eram rodeados não por um , mas por centenas daqueles que Kassandra chamava de Eles, mas que aos olhos de Hyoga eram pessoas comuns, apesar da estranha energia que brotava delas.

- Acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha!- continuou ele, enquanto que uma nova luz dourada novamente cortava o céu, na forma de um cisne branco, para vestir Hyoga com todo seu poder.

- Uma armadura!- sussurrou Kassandra admirada ao ver Hyoga usando a bela armadura, cujo metal luminoso lhe cobria cada parte do corpo, moldando-se perfeitamente ao corpo dele.

Ele parecia uma aparição e seu rosto emoldurado pelo elmo com duas asas, ganhava uma aura quase divina. Mas foi quando as asas de metal em suas costas se abriram, liberando uma energia que em segundos fez desaparecer dali qualquer presença que representasse perigo, que ela teve real noção de que realmente deveria haver algo de sagrado em todo aquele poder.

Terminar um relacionamento é um problema, até mesmo para um cavaleiro, perto disso salvar o mundo é moleza! No próximo capítulo vamos ver como nosso Hyoga vai se sair!


	18. Chapter 18

Nesse capítulo começa a transição entre essa fic e sua futura sucessora  
, já apresentando alguns personagens que irão protagonizar minha próxima fic.

A neve em volta baixava devagar, da mesma forma que a energia que Hyoga liberava ia diminuindo a intensidade até desaparecer completamente. A armadura que o cobria também deixou o corpo dele, para desaparecer na mesma luz fria em que havia aparecido. Aos poucos tudo voltava ao normal, como se tudo o que ela tinha visto, não fosse nada além de um sonho.

- Alexei...

Ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, como se tentasse dizer que nada havia a ser dito sobre aquilo e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, no exato instante em que uma rajada de vento passou por eles, fazendo seus cabelos se estrelaçarem no ar, como o sol ainda brilhando dourado, durante o crepúsculo.

Lágrimas frias começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Kassandra, soube de imediato o significado daquele beijo terno sim, mas triste como uma despedida. Porque era isso que tinha que fazer, se despedir dela e deixá-la para trás com tudo o que tinham vivido juntos.

- Porque?

Suas palavras cortaram o ar no momento em que Hyoga aliviado achou que não precisaria delas.

- Eu poderia lhe dizer que descobri que Freya é na verdade a mulher que eu amo, ou lhe dar qualquer outra desculpa, mas de que adiantaria? Nada mudaria, eu me enganei e percebi isso tarde demais para mudar ou remediar os fatos.

Ele dizia isso como alguém que já tinha um discurso preparado, mas que na hora h não conseguiu usá-lo, pois dizer palavras ensaiadas diante de um olhar como o dela era praticamente impossível.

- Porque simplesmente é mais fácil continuar com ela do que ter uma vida incerta ao lado de uma fugitiva. Eu achei que fosse um homem muito melhor do que isso, pelo menos eu quis que fosse, mas vejo que me enganei me deixando dominar por sentimentos.

O desprezo na voz dela o feriu de forma muita mais aguda do que jamais havia sido ferido em toda sua vida de lutas e por um instante pensou em contar seus motivos, mas achou que seria muito mais fácil para ela esquecê-lo se ela fosse capaz de odiá-lo.

Deu um passo para trás, na tentativa de ir embora, mas não conseguia deixá-la, não entendia como alguém que já tinha deixado tanto para trás, não conseguia abandonar aquela mulher, seja pelo que ainda sentia por ela, seja pela força daquela olhar frio que agora ela lhe lançava.

Mas então algo inesperado aconteceu, cortando os fios invisíveis que o prendiam a ela, tirando-o daquele transe. Uma força quase brutal tomou todo espaço que os rodeava, uma pressão absurda cresceu, como se tentasse subjugar não somente o cosmo de Hyoga, mas também as forças de Kassandra.

- Saia daqui Kassandra! – gritou ele compreendendo que o que estava ali, era um inimigo grande demais para qualquer um dos dois.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Kassandra estava visivelmente assustada e que como Hyoga também tinha dificuldade de se mover.

- Gedah! – disse quase numa exclamação o bravo Tenente, ao ver a jovem de cabelos escuros cair e amparando-a antes que batesse contra o chão frio. Ele que normalmente era um homem controlado em sua ações e pensamentos, se sentia um tanto quanto vulnerável, quando algo acontecia à bela moça de passado desconhecido, que como ele tinha sido uma das primeiras,era vítima daqueles estranhos e cada vez mais freqüentes desmaios. Não era raro quando ela ás vezes passava até dias desacordada, mas na situação em que se encontravam, aquilo não deixava de ser um inconveniente. Precisava de Gedah ao seu lado, a jovem de caráter forte sempre havia estado ao seu lado nas mais difíceis situações e sempre o apoiara em sua liderança. Liderança agora tão ameaçada pelas ações de um apaixonado inconseqüente como seu sobrinho Lucas, que teimando contra tudo e todos, os levara a uma viagem perigosa pelo continente Antártico para supostamente resgatar Kassandra, isso se ela estivesse lá e se ainda estivesse viva, o que ás vezes ele duvidava.

-Está acontecendo de novo.

- Já era de se esperar, Nêmesis deseja um novo avatar.

- Pelo menos seu novo avatar está em nosso poder.

- Isso se ele resistir. Quantos já foram?

- Não importa, faremos quantos forem necessários para atender ao desejo da deusa.

Hyoga conhecia aquela sensação, já sentira aquilo antes, todas as vezes que se defrontava com o poder de um deus. Tentou inutilmente convocar com seu cosmo a armadura de cisne, em vão. A força aumentou sobre ele.

Kassandra já não conseguia mover sequer um dedo e seus olhos assustados viram a grossa camada de gelo sob o corpo subjugado de Hyoga começar a rachar. –Alexei! – disse ela num sussurro indicando com o olhar o desastre iminente.

O único pensamento dele foi o que poderia acontecer com ela, tão próxima a ele se aquele gelo se rompesse. Reuniu então todas as forças que tinha e traçou com o dedo uma linha de energia, transformando numa ilha o lugar onde se encontrava, antes que aquelas rachaduras alcançassem Kassandra e comprometesse sua segurança.

Ela olhou apavorada para ele, viu quando a ilha de gelo começou a soltar grandes blocos, tornando cada vez menor o espaço que ele ocupava. Por outro lado Hyoga sabia que deveria aceitar aquilo, o que de certa forma o deixava aliviado, pois aceitar um castigo talvez seria uma forma de se sentir redimido por tudo que havia feito.

Levantou a cabeça e por instantes conseguiu visualizar a bela imagem de uma mulher portando um grande arco dourado. Nêmesis!

Agora tinha certeza que não tinha saída. Olhou uma última vez para ela, viu seus olhos azuis tão escuros e profundos quanto o oceano antártico, desesperados, enquanto o gelo sob os pés dele cedia, mergulhando aos poucos o corpo de Hyoga no oceano gelado.

- Alexeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ouviu seu nome na voz dela, e olhando para cima viu os lábios dela se moverem gritando o mesmo nome, enquanto deixava o mar levar seu corpo para as profundezas geladas.

E finalmente não viu , nem ouviu mais nada.

-Ela está lá!- foi a primeira coisa que Gedah ouviu ao finalmente despertar. Era Lucas. Estavam voando sob o gelo e sob eles diante de um enorme buraco no gelo, estava Kassandra.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Emoções finais chegando!


	19. Chapter 19

Por algum tempo Hyoga realmente achou que ia morrer, porque ele acreditava que merecia. Mas a imagem de Freya trazendo o filho dele na barriga lhe trouxe a lembrança da responsabilidade e com isso a convicção de se manter vivo a qualquer preço. Seu filho teria um pai.

Uma semana depois...

Queria pensar que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo, mas ainda era muito difícil.

Quase o odiou, mas depois de vê-lo afundar no mar gelado, soube que jamais conseguiria.

- Está tudo bem Kassandra? – a voz de Gedah parecia preocupada com a demora dela no banheiro. Desde que aqueles enjôos haviam começado era ali que ela passava maior parte do tempo, vomitando tudo aquilo que ela não conseguia comer, por estar enjoada demais.

- Não se preocupe... – disse sem conseguir terminar, pois mais uma vez foi forçada a abaixar a cabeça sobre a privada para vomitar.

- Eu vou entrar, kassandra, Não adianta tentar me enganar, você não está bem! – disse decidida a jovem morena do outro lado da porta, abrindo a porta e encontrando uma Kassandra pálida e abatida, sentada no chão.

- Meu Deus, olha para você, precisa de um médico!

- Sabe que não posso ir a um hospital, somos procurados, além do mais eu não preciso de um médico para me dizer o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu estou grávida.

Depois de passar dias desacordado sob os cuidados de Freya, Hyoga finalmente acordou. Havia usado suas últimas forças para chegar em Asgard, e depois de ter sido encontrado quase morto no bosque próximo ao palácio Vahala, foi levado pelos soldados de Asgard para dentro dos muros de Vahala.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse acordar!

Freya o abraçou entre soluços e lágrimas, quando viu seu amado cavaleiro abrir os olhos.

Hyoga aspirou com força o ar e o sentiu impregnado como o perfume de Freya, de certa forma havia sentido falta dela, havia uma segurança e um conforto que só sentia quando estava com ela, e por incrível que pareça gostava daquela sensação, perfeita para a criança que estava por nascer.

Acariciou o rosto da princesa e sorriu.

- Não quero mais deixá-la preocupada assim, me perdoe.

E assim os meses se passaram, cicatrizando certas feridas ou pelo menos amenizando certas dores.

Hyoga passava grande parte do tempo no sul, ainda tão ameaçado pelas tragédias dos novos tempos, pois no norte ainda havia o poder de Hilda, e era o poder de ambos que mantinha a ordem nos extremos do mundo.

Freya sentia falta do marido, mas ela sabia que ele jamais deixaria de ser um cavaleiro e entendia.

Kassandra também seguiu em frente, tinha um motivo a mais para continuar vivendo. Havia encontrado conforto e segurança naquele que por tanto tempo havia sido seu grande amigo mas que de certa forma ela amava também e acabou aceitando a oferta de Lucas de ficarem juntos e juntos cuidarem daquela criança que iria nascer.

Quando completou sete meses insistiu em voltar à Rússia sua terra natal, queria dar uma nova chance ao seu pai, talvez com um neto as coisas fossem diferentes.

Aquele era provavelmente um dos dias mais frios do constante inverno asgariano. Com uma nevasca tão forte que havia tornado impossível sair de casa.

-Está aumentando Hilda! Eu não posso mais!

Há mais de duas horas que a sacerdotisa de Asgard ouvia os lamentos de sua irmã mais nova vez ou outra entrecortados por gemidos abafados, gritos contidos e uma respiração irregular causadas pela primeiras contrações do parto.

- Acalme-se Freya, vai ficar tudo bem! Logo Thor estará aqui com o dr. Siegmund e ele vai cuidar de você!

- E o Hyoga, onde ele está!

Hilda segurava com força a mão de Freya. Thor como um guerreiro deus podia se mover à velocidade da luz, e logo traria o médico, mas não tinha coragem de dizer para a irmã que não sabia se Hyoga viria para o nascimento do próprio filho.

Para sua sorte uma jovem criada apareceu.

- Com licença srta, eles chegaram.

- Mande-os entrar.

Kassandra parou na frente da porta com os punhos levantados prestes a bater. Fazia muitos anos que não via o pai, e as circunstâncias em que foram separados não havia sido das melhores, não tinha idéia de qual seria a reação de Yuri Kanmenev quando visse a filha.

Mas Kassandra nunca foi mulher de fugir das dificuldades.

Olhou novamente para o carro estacionado não muito longe dali, onde Lucas lhe acenava tentando incentivá-la a prosseguir. Tomou coragem e bateu.

Quando a porta se abriu, Maria Minesko, a velha governanta que havia cuidado dela quando ainda era uma criança, ficou perdida entre a surpresa e a alegria de ver sua menina de volta . Por fim prendeu Kassandra num abraço forte e caloroso, já que Minesko era muito mais corpulenta e Kassandra parecia uma bonequinha entre seus braços.

-** Angel moya! – exclamou a mulher entre soluços.

- * Também estou feliz em vê-la, Maria! - disse então a jovem enquanto sentia as lágrimas da governanta molhando seu ombro.

-* Mas vamos angel moya entre é sua casa, além do mais uma mulher grávida não deve ficar exposta ao frio que faz aqui fora.

Kassandra foi conduzida para uma sala grande onde em suas memórias ela podia ser sentada diante da lareira brincando entre lindas bonecas enquanto o pai lia o jornal., ou vez ou outra movia uma peça no tabuleiro de xadrez em que aprendera a jogar com ele, e que ainda estava disposto da mesma forma, como se ele nunca mais tivesse movido outra peça.

- *Senhor sua filha está aqui.

-*Deixe-nos Maria. – disse a um senhor com seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, cujos olhos azuis e olhar concentrado muito parecidos com os de Kassandra, estavam fixos na leitura de um livro, exatamente como Kassandra se lembrava.

Assim que a governanta saiu, ele fechou o livro, se levantou e se serviu de uma dose de vodka sem olhar para filha, fazendo um sinal para que ela se sentasse.

- Lembra de quando eu a ensinei a jogar?

O homem agora caminhava próximo à mesa em que se encontrava o velho tabuleiro.

- Sua mãe sempre disse que você seria muito inteligente, e eu descobri isso, quando você me venceu depois de ter jogado apenas duas vezes contra mim.

Kassandra se ajeitou melhor no sofá.

- Eu sempre gostei desse jogo, só nunca imaginei que a minha vida se tornaria um.

Pela primeira vez ela se virou e olhou diretamente para ela, detendo por algum tempo seus olhos sobre a barriga de sete meses que ela exibia por sob o sobretudo negro.

- Todas são Kassandra, o xadrez é um jogo de escolhas, exatamente como a vida.

- Só que por um bom tempo eu fui a peça e não o jogador.

- Você era um criança especial, precisava de cuidados especiais.

-E aí você decidiu o que seria melhor para mim, me deixando naquele lugar. Veja o que fizeram comigo, no que me transformaram!

Uma pontada na barriga a alertou de que aquela situação não estava fazendo bem para o bebê

-Eu só fiz o que achei que fosse melhor para você, quando seu filho nascer você vai entender o que eu estou dizendo! – disse então se aproximando de Kassandra.

- Ai! – gemeu ela devido a uma pontada mais forte.

- Kassandra!

*russo

** do russo "meu anjo"


	20. Chapter 20

Mesmo com as portas fechadas do quarto era possível ouvir os gritos sonoros de Freya. Hilda andava de um lado para o outro, havía deixado o quarto, para não ter que dizer à irmã que o pai de seu filho não viria.

Sentiu uma leve tontura, que a fez por um breve instante perder o equilíbrio, mas Thor estava lá para ampará-la.

- Ela vai ficar bem, srta. É mais forte do que qualquer um de nós imagina.

Talvez Thor tivesse razão, sempre subestimara a irmã, mas mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido, ela soube manter Hyoga ao seu lado, e mesmo não admitindo tinha certeza que ela sabia do caso que Hyoga tinha mantido com a Kanmenev. Talvez tivesse protegido demais a irmã, mesmo que Freya não precisasse disso.

A paisagem era branca, mas uma figura se destacava em meio àquela imensidão do continente antártico. Um homem, era provável, não haviam muitas mulheres que se atrevessem a atravessar aquela imensidão gelada. De sua figura quase completamente coberta por um longo e pesado casaco, apenas a longa , negra e esvoaçante cabeleira negra era visível.

- Seus filhos – disse o rapaz de feições orientais se dirigindo a um outro não muito longe de onde ele estava, mas nesse apesar dos olhos e cabelos claros, o que se notava nele com mais clareza em contraste com a brancura gelada do lugar, era a pele tão dourada quanto o de um habitante dos trópicos.

- Ás vezes eu penso que eles ficarão melhor sem mim.

- É uma conclusão tão amargurada para alguém ainda tão jovem, meu amigo.

- É só ... – disse o rapaz loiro com uma pontada de tristeza na voz, - é que agora que eles estão prestes a nascer, eu não sei se sou capaz de escolher um deles, Shiryu.

- Então acolha os dois.

- Aí Freya me odiaria tanto quanto Kassandra já me odeia.

- Não é um risco válido pelo amor de seus filhos.

Os dois jovens olharam para uma pequena ilha gelada não longe de onde estavam, um grupo de pingüins nadavam a procura de comida.

- Fiz muitas escolhas erradas, e talvez essas escolhas já alcancem o futuro deles.

- O dr já chegou senhor! – disse Maria entrando apressada no quarto, onde Yuri Kanmenev via o sofrimento da filha.

- E o que está esperando mulher mande-o entrar.

- Olhe Shiryu não é a coisa mais linda do mundo? – diz Hyoga ao amigo, que ao seu lado apreciava o fenômeno único do sol da meioa noite.

- Não está na hora de ir?

- É você tem razão Shiryu, vou ver meus filhos.

Enquanto isso em dois lugares distintos, duas crianças nasciam sem derramar uma lágrima sequer.

Asgard

- Ele é tão lindo! – a sacerdotisa de Asgard nem de longe parecia a mesma mulher fria de sempre, que agora se derretia em elogios para o sobrinho recém nascido, e futuro herdeiro do legado de Asgard. Freya segurava o pequeno junto ao peito e no instinto natural que acompanha qualquer ser vivo ele procurou pelo seio da mãe, onde já saciava sua jovem sede.  
- O que acha de Deinrich Hilda? - É um nome forte! - Então esse será o seu nome. Deinrich nascido sob a proteção de Polaris como você. Hilda olhou para o céu, e realmente era verdade, Polaris brilhava com mais intensidade naquela noite. E em silêncio rezou para que ele não tivesse que passar pelas mesmas provações que ela. - Deinrich de Polaris! – disse sorrindo.

São Petesburgo

Kassandra teve um parto difícil, na verdade uma mulher que como ela vivia exposta a tantos contratempos não tinha as mesmas condições de dar a luz que qualquer outra mulher. Mas Kassandra tinha sido valente, valente como uma Kanmenev, pensou seu pai, que observava de longe o rapaz, que contemplava sua filha com tanto amor no olhar. - Como está o bebê? - Não se preocupe meu jovem meu neto vai sobreviver, o médico está cuidando dele. Nasceu como um Kanmenev, com os olhos abertos para o mundo. A preocupação do rapaz chegava a convencê-lo, e por um momento se perguntou se um rapaz de alma tão frágil poderia ser o pai de seu neto. Não, Andrei, era assim que Kassandra chamou o filho antes de perder os sentidos, definitivamente não podia ser seu filho. Kassandra era uma Kanmenev, e como tal devia ter escolhido alguém muito mais especial, que aquele jovem.

- Andrei Kanmenev! É o nome de alguém que nasceu para ser grande.

Antes que aquela noite chegasse ao fim Hyoga foi procurar seus filhos. Olhou para Andrei, o menino com o cabelo ruivo mais claro que o da mãe tinha os mesmos olhos dela. Ele sorriu agitando os pequenos braços em sua direção. Num gesto paternal tomou o menino entre os braços e começou a niná-lo, para depois colocá-lo de volta no berço e lhe dar um beijo na pequenina mão.

- Espero que seja tão forte quanto sua mãe, meu filho, porque assim não precisará de mim! E espero também que um dia possa perdoar seu pai, por ter confiado nisso!

Em Asgard, Hilda ouviu passos no quarto onde mãe e filho agora dormiam.

Abriu a porta e para sua surpresa viu Hyoga, a ninar o pequeno Deinrich em seus braços.

- Deus me brindou com dois filhos fortes e saudáveis. Eu deveria estar feliz por isso, não deveria Hilda?

E assim chega ao fim minha primeira fic, Um Passo para um Futuro Incerto, mas dizer que a história acaba aqui, é bobeira.

Em breve uma nova fic dará continuação ao que foi começado aqui, Nêmesis.

Para quem acompanhou, obrigada por ler, para quem comentou obrigada pelo apoio e pelo incentivo e a todos os membros dessa família, VALEU!

**Chapter End Notes:**

Acabou, por enquanto.


End file.
